


To pee or not to pee

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, Family Fluff, Future, Humour, Husbands, M/M, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toilet training may be one of the hardest jobs of parenthood. But as always Kurt and Blaine excel, with the help of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To pee or not to pee

With Katie, it was never this difficult. She just did it.

 

At two years old, even among all of her toddler tantrums and mischievousness she would still pull at her little shorts or skirt and poke persistently at her dad’s legs, calling out “potty potty” until one of them carried her to her required destination in record time.

 

They do say that girls get there faster than boys, in _this_ particular subject.

 

But still, when Blaine is sitting at the table in their favourite local restaurant; Katie sitting beside him scooping up her after dinner ice cream like it’s her last meal and he’s apologizing profusely to the poor waitress who is currently mopping up his son’s ‘puddle’ on and below his chair and under the table, he can’t help but think that _this_ is proving to be harder than it should be.

 

After the floor and chair has been cleaned up and Blaine apologizes once more, Kurt returns from the bathroom with Spencer’s little, blue ‘Yo Gabba Gabba!’ backpack hanging from his shoulder. Their adorable but oblivious almost three year old son skips alongside of him dressed in his second spare change of yellow minion underpants and red racing car shorts.

 

That night when they’re back at home after tipping the staff a little more than they usually would; it’s just before bedtime and the kids are playing a dramatic game of ‘shark attack’ which involves leaping from sofa to sofa without touching the carpet.

 

Kurt and Blaine sit next door at the kitchen table, cradling their mugs of freshly poured tea. 

 

“We can’t go back to that restaurant again. And I haven’t been able to find anywhere else that isn’t miles away that’s able to make Lasagne like _they_ do.” Kurt sulks, while he over-stirs his tea.

 

Blaine stills his husband’s hand from beside him. “Don’t be silly. They understand that kids go through this phase. They are a family establishment and we are loyal customers. They’ll have us back.”

 

“Two times today, Blaine.” Kurt deadpans. “And three times the week before, our son has happily peed on their furniture, oblivious to the other diners around. Next time they see us come in they’ll put is in the far corner, cover up the chair with Saran wrap and lay down a plastic sheet under the table. And let’s not forget the puddle he made yesterday in the Library’s foyer. His contribution to the water fountain in the park that time and the lovely stain he made on my dad and Carole’s couch when we visited them last.”

 

Despite himself, his husband and the situation, Blaine chuckles and leans forward to kiss Kurt’s cheek. Kurt leans in for it, grinning even while somehow frowning.

 

“Why and/or how is it so hard for him to get?” Kurt sighs. “Katie picked it up straight away. We showed her where the potty was and that was is it, she used it.”

 

Blaine rubs a thumb over the bone of Kurt’s wrist, smiling when he hears a throaty roar and a ‘sspplsshhh’ sound that is supposed to resemble a shark attack from the next room.

 

“You know, maybe it was just easier for her; she mostly wore skirts or dresses…”

 

“So we should ask Spencer if he wants to wear skirts and dresses?”

 

“There would be no harm if he did…”

 

“Absolutely none whatsoever.” Kurt reaffirms. “But maybe that isn’t the way to deal with this? Spencer can wear whatever he feels most comfortable in and can make up his own mind and his own choices on that stuff. But, for now lets help him learn how to potty via a more practical way?”

 

Blaine seems placated at that and hums and nods a bit until eventually he just shrugs and looks back at Kurt. “Maybe Katie was just ready. And Spence just…isn’t.” He shrugs again.

 

“He’s almost three years old, Blaine. We can’t have him peeing himself at his own birthday party next month. He’s dressing up as Woody, and those cowboy jeans would not look great with a wet crotch.”

 

Blaine bites his lip and appears to be deep in thought for a moment. “We’ll put one of those pull-ups on him so that if he does have an accident, it won’t show and he won’t be embarrassed.”

 

“Good idea, honey. But do we really want to go backwards with him? He’s been wearing underpants for weeks now and although there are some accidents he nearly always tells us when he needs to go potty here at home.”

 

“It wouldn’t be all bad, would it?” Blaine suggests. “He still wears a diaper at bed time.”

 

“That’s more for our benefit than his, sweetie.” Kurt says dryly. “Bladder control while sleeping is limited at that age. Do you really want to be washing and swapping out sheets in the middle of the night, two or three times, everyday?”

 

“Maybe we should limit how much he drinks?” Blaine says thoughtfully after a few beats of silence and sips of tea.

 

Kurt barks out a laugh. “Right, so we will solve our son’s toilet training issues by dehydrating him?”

 

Blaine laughs with him and playfully swats at his shoulder. “You know what I mean, dummy. But hey, Kat at Day Care says that when he’s in the play room and the potty room is in his sights he has no accidents, but when he’s in the messy room or playing outside, that’s when he forgets to ask. He is _half_ getting it. Maybe boys are just slower than girls at learning how to potty.”

 

“How old were you when you were training?” Kurt smirks. His husband doesn’t know, but Kurt has already had this rather amusing telephone conversation with his mother in-law.

 

Blaine blushes and ducks his chin slightly. “I don’t know, I don’t remember. But my mom bought me some bright blue, big boy pants that looked like Cooper’s and I loved them and never wanted to spoil them.” He says proudly, like that was the answer Kurt was looking for.

 

“You pulled your little slacks down and peed on the front lawn. All over the neighbour’s Rose bushes.” Kurt says matter of fact, an eyebrow arched with his lips curled up to match. “You were four.”

 

“That was one time. It was hot out and I was playing. I had drunk a lot of lemonade and couldn’t make it inside on time.” Blaine scoffs. “God, I knew she’d tell you that.” He sulks but Kurt can see the small grin trying to break out.

 

Kurt rolls his eyes.

 

“Anyway, we should be thankful that we haven’t had too many of the number two accidents.” Blaine says, but Kurt catches the way his eyes linger on him and the way his tone is low and careful.

 

“He told you?” Kurt accuses. “Oh my god, my dad actually told you about that time when I was five. I had a belly ache, ok? We’d just been to Six Flags and I’d eaten a bad hotdog.”

 

Blaine nods sympathetically but Kurt can tell he’s trying really hard to bite back his laughter. “Ok, look” he finally breaks, arms up in the air as he giggles, thankful and relieved to find Kurt starting to giggle with him. “Potty training is hard. Not everybody’s the same or perfect. We know that. Maybe we should just talk to him, you know? See where he’s at? If he’s not worried about it then maybe we shouldn’t be either? Kat said that pre-school try not to pressure the kids too much about it. They say it’s like a switch that flicks, and one day they just get it and go _Hey I’m gonna use the potty now._ ”   

 

Kurt nods agreeably with his husband and then on cue Spencer comes running into the kitchen bouncing and clutching himself between his legs, all the while Katie is yelling from the living room “Spencer the sharks are EATING you!”

 

“Potty time. Need to go.” He says, his voice small and quiet, almost timid.

 

Blaine immediately jumps up and helps Spencer unbutton his little shorts while Kurt leaps into the hallway, opens up the downstairs bathroom door and pulls out Spencer’s blue and green potty chair.

 

Blaine grins while Spencer sits down on the potty, humming the tune of ‘twinkle twinkle little star’ while he does his business. When he’s done Kurt rinses out the potty bowl while Blaine helps Spencer redress and wash his hands.

 

“Good job, Bud!” Blaine says enthusiastically, holding out his hand for Spencer to high five.

 

“Yeah, well done for telling us that you needed to pee, little guy.” Kurt reiterates as he puts the potty back and follows them into the living room where Katie is perched on the arm of the couch.

 

Blaine playfully but carefully nudges her so that she slowly tumbles down to the cushions and then on to the floor. “Oh no, you fell!” He exclaims while taking a seat, snickering.

 

“Daaaadd!” Katie screams as Spencer pounces on her, snapping his jaw open and shut.

 

“Katie enough of the yelling. Shark time is over. Spence, hop on up here with me, it’s quiet time before bed and daddy and I want to talk to you.” Kurt says, taking a seat in the armchair in the alcove by the window, patting at his knees.

 

Katie scrambles back up on to the couch and wiggles against Blaine’s side, poking him accusingly with her finger.

 

“Did I do bad?” Spencer asks as he climbs up on to Kurt’s lap and looks between both he and Blaine. Blaine immediately starts shaking his head no and Kurt wraps a reassuring arm around Spencer’s shoulders.

 

“No, bud.” “No, dude.” They both say at the same time.

 

“We were just wondering why you seem to have so many accidents when we’re out at dinner, or at the park or shopping or…”

 

“Like ouch accidents?” Katie says, sitting up with interest. Spencer reinforces her question by pointing to his bandaged knee from when he tripped over the other morning on the pavement outside of Day Care.

 

“No, like um-uh…”

 

“Like potty accidents.” Kurt finishes for his husband. “Like when you don’t ask to go or make it on time?”

 

Spencer looks crestfallen and Katie pouts at him sympathetically.   

 

“You know you can tell us right?” Blaine says, “Like you do when we’re at home. You can come and tell us that you need to go and we’ll take you, no matter where we are.”

 

Spencer seems to mull this over for a while, sitting neatly with his hands folded on his lap and his head ducked down. Kurt lightly tickles the back of his neck where his fair hair is starting to grow longer.

 

Spencer startles. “But my potty’s not at the dinner table or in the park. I have no where to go? I can only use it here.” He pouts, sounding a little wistful.

 

Before Kurt and Blaine can come up with an answer and tag team the situation, Katie scoots forward so that she’s perched on the edge of the couch, her little legs dangling while she looks over at her brother.

 

“You don’t just have to use your potty, Spencer.” Katie tells him. “I don’t use my potty, now. I use the big people toilets, here and at school. You can too. There are some for boys and some for girls and some for people who need extra space and help. Some for everybody!”

 

“But they’re too high.” Spencer replies, blinking. “Too big. I could fall in.” The last part is whispered and he’s looking only at his big sister as if Kurt and Blaine aren’t even there. They are having their own special little conversation, a mini pep-talk.

 

“Are you afraid, Spence?” Katie asks, utterly sincere. Spencer nods. “But why? You swim with sharks.” She points to the carpet. “You totally went up the ladders on the big slide on your own this morning without our help.” Spencer sucks his lip. Katie continues. “You slept in your own bed the whole night the other day, and you ate all your green beans at dinner. You eat porridge for breakfast and you don’t cry when dad and daddy drop you off at Day Care anymore. You only have one nightlight and only sleep with one teddy bear now. You’re so big and brave, Spencer. You don’t need to be afraid of using the big toilet.”

 

Spencer perks up at this and Katie finishes her speech by sliding off of the couch and dances over to him. “Its fun cause you have to hop up and back down again but sometimes there are cool little steps to use, and then you wash your hands using the colored, gooey soap machine and then you get blown away by the whirlwind hand dryers!” She makes big theatrical hand gestures and Kurt wonders whether it times to enrol in her into drama club.

 

Spencer starts clapping and laughing and bouncing on Kurt’s knee before sliding down to join his big sister on the floor. Blaine looks down at both of them, at his daughter in awe and his at his son feeling an overwhelming burst of pride.

 

Kurt blinks ands slowly closes his mouth after it had dropped open during Katie’s little performance.

 

It amazes them sometimes. Amazes them how much of a mother and a best friend she is to her little brother. She is the female role in the family that is much respected and needed and has taken on that role so dutifully and at still such a young age. And the thing is, she wasn’t even asked or expected to. She just did it.

 

Katie may have been troublesome when she was Spencer’s age but she was also easy. Easy because she wasn’t afraid to make noise or be heard. If she wanted something, or _didn’t_ want to do something then she would let it be known.

 

But Spencer is as quiet as a mouse and as good as gold, and Kurt and Blaine sometimes worry that his lack of confidence will overshadow his brilliant, charming and bright personality. Talking had came very easy to Spencer, and he was picking up words and stringing them together from a very young age. His father’s just wished that he could have the confidence to use his words more to explain his feelings to them.

 

But then there are moments like this. When they were prepared to fully launch into a mission of encouraging Spencer to speak up more and enabling him to use the potty comfortably. And then _Katie_ happens and their job is instantly made 10 times easier or completely non-existent.

 

Blaine stands and dances across the living room floor, celebrating with his children until he gets to Kurt’s chair. He plops himself down on Kurt’s lap and Kurt “ooofs” for show. “Are you happier now, Spence?” He asks.

 

“Yeah.” Spencer grins, breathless as he bounces up and down. “I’m gonna potty all the time. I’m big.”

 

“You are.” Kurt smiles as he rubs a hand up and down Blaine’s waist. “Big like your wonderful, beautiful, big sister here.” Katie preens at her dad’s words and flicks her dark, curly hair over her shoulder.

 

“And now it’s time for big boys and girls to go to bed.” He announces and laughs at the way the bouncing stops and the pouts come out.

 

“Faces washed, teeth brushed, PJ’s on, into bed and then story time. In that order. Daddy and I will come up and help in a minute.” Kurt says and points towards the staircase.

 

Katie salutes and pretends to march like a soldier, with Spencer copying and giggling behind her.

 

“We’ve done kind’a well haven’t we?” Blaine says, smiling as he leans back against Kurt’s chest and raises a hand to cup Kurt’s jaw.

 

“Uh sorry, honey, but I don’t think that we get any parent points for that. That was all Katie.” He presses a kiss to Blaine’s head.

 

“She’s awesome isn’t she.” Blaine laughs. “But I just mean in general. We’ve done pretty great to get to where we are and to have two kids as great as them.” Kurt nods and hums against Blaine’s hair.

 

“Potty training-check.” Blaine makes a big check mark in the air with his finger. “Siblings getting along-check. Endlessly extending amount of sass and vocabulary-check.”

 

Kurt giggles and adds “Bedtime-check.”

 

Blaine stands up and holds his hand out for Kurt to take. He pulls him up and into his arms. “What about grown up bedtime?” He whispers huskily into Kurt’s ear.

 

Kurt squeezes and then swats his husband’s perky behind. “Check.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Thank you for reading, I have no idea where that came from.


End file.
